


Грязное белье

by Bathilda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Laundry Goddess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Сложно быть домоправительницей в большом замке, которым владеет сам Темный, когда ты ровным счетом ничего не смыслишь в уборке





	Грязное белье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dirty Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572489) by [luchia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchia/pseuds/luchia). 



> Беты, увы нет, все ошибки мои.  
> Переводчик сознательно поменял время повествования с настоящего в оригинале на прошедшее в переводе  
> Размещение на других ресурсах: запрещено

 

_Сложно быть домоправительницей в большом замке, которым владеет сам Темный, когда ты ровным счетом ничего не смыслишь в уборке_

 

Белль потребовалось всего два дня, чтобы понять, что она влипла. Румпельштильцхин четыре дня набирался смелости заглянуть за занавеску, где он ожидал увидеть пыльное окно, а вместо этого обнаружил покрытое бурыми грязными потеками стекло. Затем он попытался откопать в куче свежепостиранной одежды свою рубашку, но нашел лишь жеваную тряпку в коричневых разводах и ошметкахнитей, — вероятно, когда-то она была шелковой рубашкой с кружевами, но теперь выглядела донельзя жалко.

— Ты и впрямь не умеешь убираться, — сообщил Румпельштильцхен Белль за чаем.

Хорошо хоть чай у нее неплохо получался. Румпельштильцхен был рад тому, что она ничего больше не постирала и не вымыла. Теперь он боялся доверить ей даже такую простую задачу, как протереть пыль.

— Я никогда раньше этим не занималась, — призналась Белль с таким искренним сожалением и раскаяньем, что Румпельштильцхен вынужден был признать, что она и впрямь старается, и с ее стороны нет нарушения сделки, пусть даже результат ее усилий поистине ужасен.

Он в очередной раз спросил себя, почему выбрал в домоправительницы аристократку, обожавшую книги.

— Я исправлюсь, честное слово, — пообещала Белль.

— Или же просто научишься вести хозяйство и пощадишь мою бедную одежду, — ответил Румпельштильцхен, и ему пришла в голову ужасная и гениальная идея. Да, это определенно будет забавно. — Думаю, я найму тебе учителя.

— Правда? — нахмурилась Белль.

— О да, — сказал Румпельштильцхен и, не в силах удержаться, хихикнул: это будет потрясающе!..

Белль прожила в замке всего лишь полторы недели, но ей уже было странно видеть в его стенах кого-то кроме Румпельштильцхена. Новоявленная гостья была жилистой и морщинистой, и на ее коже лежал загар, смешанный с потом. На незнакомке было темно-зеленое платье, и не похоже было, что Белль произвела на нее хорошее впечатление.

— Я здесь, чтобы научить тебя убираться, как я поняла, — сказала женщина и поставила на пол корзину с одеждой, которую она до этого держала, уперев в бок

— Вы… учительница? — уточнила Белль, потому что это был самый вежливый способ спросить, какого черта здесь делала эта женщина.

— Меня зовут Клота, — ответила та, снова подняла корзинку и решительно зашла в замок, двигаясь стремительно и без тени колебания. — Со мной шутки плохи. Если я задаю тебе вопрос, отвечай честно и прямо, ничего не скрывай. Никогда не заговаривай о том, что я стираю, и о том, что у меня в корзинке. Не спрашивай, почему я всегда ношу с собой эту корзинку. А теперь начнем с этих кошмарных полов — я не могу стоять на них, в такой-то грязи.

Белль взглянула на ее ступни — они были не только босыми, но еще и с перепончатыми пальцами.

— Тогда начнем прямо здесь, — сказала Белль и улыбнулась Клоте.

Кажется, это произвело впечатление на Клоту. Возможно, она была из тех, кто приравнивал неопытность к глупости.

— Отлично. Принести метла, тряпки, ведра, прорву уксуса и лимоны, если они есть.

Сначала они подмели пол. Затем покрыли его смесью уксуса и лимонного сока и хорошенько отмыли. Это заняло много часов, но когда они закончили, Клота выглядела довольной, а Белль, несмотря на покрасневшую кожу на руках и боль во всем теле, была невероятно горда собой.

— Теперь, девочка, с этого пола можно есть, — сказала Клота, разглядывая Белль. — Ты действительно хочешь научиться убираться?

— Я хочу выполнить свою часть сделки, причем хорошо, а для этого мне надо уметь убираться, — пожала плечами Белль. — Я точно не мечтала заниматься этим до конца жизни, но не могу сказать, что испытываю к этому отвращение. Может, мне даже понравится.

— Хороший ответ, — сказала Клота и подошла к большому столу, на котором ранее оставила свою корзину. — Еще увидимся, Белль. Мне надо заняться стиркой. И найди что-нибудь попрактичнее этого платья.

К тому времени, как Румпельштильцхен вернулся в замок, Клоты давно уже и след простыл. Белль, все еще одетая в грязное желтое платье, которое невозможно будет отстирать, ослепительно улыбнулась Румпельштильцхену, любуясь блестящими полами. Румпельштильцхен прошлепал по этим полам вымазанными — Белль была уверена, что нарочно, — в грязи сапогами.

— Ох, вся твоя тяжелая работа теперь насмарку, — с притворным сожалением сказал Румпельшильцхен, потоптался по ковру и, сев в кресло, положил ноги на стол. — Должно быть, это разбило тебе сердце.

— Это же твои полы, — озадаченно отозвалась Белль.

Румпельштильцхен дулся весь вечер и потребовал приготовить ему сложный ужин. Но, поскольку готовить Белль умела, она справилась с этой задачей, и это, казалось, вызвало у Румпельштильцхена еще большее раздражение. Он не доел свой ужин и ушел, напоследок на ровном месте высмеяв прическу Белль.

Однако он никогда больше не разгуливал по замку в грязных сапогах.

* * *

Клота снова появилась в замке после очередного скандала, который Румпельштильцхен устроил из-за постиранного Белль белья. Впрочем, его возмущение было оправдано, и Белль искренне обрадовалась Клоте с ее неизменной корзинкой, полной стирки и тайн, и непреходящим раздражением, на которое у нее всегда была причина (в отличие от некоторых).

— Не трогай кружево, пока… просто не трогай! — рявкнула Клота, выхватывая у Белль рубашку Румпельштильцхена. Клота очень ответственно и со страстью относилась к стирке. — Начнем с чего-нибудь легкого, вот как эта тряпка. Если тебе повезет, сегодня дойдешь до носовых платков.

Белль гордилась тем, что за два дня она научилась стирать покрывала и скатерти, и даже Румпельштильцхен был впечатлен тем, что еще два дня спустя Клота доверила ей все, кроме шелка и кружева. Гладить и отпаривать простыни Белль не считала  необходимым, но Клота изменилась в лице при упоминании об этом, так что пришлось потрудиться, чтобы реабилитироваться в  ее глазах.

Во время урока по стирке кружев («Всегда стираешь их руками, никакой магии или машин, повтори за мой мной пять раз: “Всегда руками”»), Белль впервые увидела, что лежало в корзинке Клоты, и немедленно об этом пожалела. Корзинка была полна одежды всевозможных цветов и фасонов, испачканной кровью. Из-под ярко-желтого крошечного сарафана выглядывала отрезанная рука.

Клота мгновенно поняла, что Белль, застывшая на месте, это заметила. Относительно дружеская атмосфера между ними тут же исчезла, и Клота сказала очень-очень тихо и спокойно:

— Ты помнишь, что я сказала тебе, когда мы впервые встретились?

Белль была достаточно умна, чтобы даже не кивнуть в ответ. Вместо этого она отвернулась от корзинки и ответила, сглотнув комок в горле и глядя Клоте в глаза:

— Так что там с кружевами?

— Хорошая девочка, — заметила Клота, постукивая перепончатой ступней по полу, и они продолжили урок.— Ты довольна сделкой, которую заключила?

— Вообще-то да, — ответила Белль. — Это была честная сделка, и я рада, что смогла спасти тех, кого любила. Я ни о чем не сожалею.

Через два дня Клота объявила Белль более-менее пригодной для стирки  и исчезла вместе со своей ужасной корзиной.

Когда Белль положила перед Румпельштильцхеном стопку постиранного, выглаженного и аккуратно сложенного белья и одежды, он был поражен.

— Что ж, если она и способна чему-то научить тебя, так это этому, — сказал Румпельштильцхен.

— Кто Клота на самом деле?— поколебавшись, спросила Белль.

— Клота — это Клота, — ответил Румпельштильцхен. — Вопрос в том, не кто она, а что она, и я не уверен, что ты хочешь это знать.

— Хочу. Незнание никогда не бывает во благо.

Этим ответом она произвела Румпельштильцхена впечатление. Снова. Если так пойдет и дальше, может, в награду она получит настоящую кровать.

— Она Ночная прачка. В разных странах ее называют по-разному, _Kanerrezed_ _Noz_ , _Bean_ _Nighe_ , но это не меняет ее сути. Она стирает саваны и одежду умерших или умирающих людей и убивает тех, кто пытается ей помешать.

Белль кивнула и уточнила:

— И она учит меня стирать и убираться?

— Да, дорогуша, — ответил Румпельштильцхен, необычайно довольный собой. — Наслаждайся обучением у богини смерти и убийств, это редкая возможность.

— Она хороший учитель.  — Белль улыбнулась ему и добавила: — Спасибо, что рассказал мне это.

— Ты ее не боишься? — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал Румпельштильцхен. Сложно было определить, озадачило его это или огорчило. Пожалуй, и то, и другое.

— Я знаю правила, и она ни разу меня не обидела, — честно ответила Белль. — К тому же она не может ничего с собой поделать, это ее натура. Огры убивают, служанки убираются, а Ночные прачки заботятся об одежде умерших. Серьезно, я рада, что у меня такая опытная наставница, лучше Клоты никого нет, согласен?

Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся — медленно, словно он пытался сдержаться, но это было выше его сил.

— Ты и впрямь странная.

— Сказал Румпельштильцхен, — многозначительно откликнулась Белль и ушла, чтобы не оставлять за ним последнее слово.

Сложно бояться кого-то, когда видишь, как этот человек бурно возмущается растущим ценам на солому.

Тем вечером Белль обнаружила, что в ее «комнате» появилась дверь, которая вела в настоящую спальню.  Белль изо всех сил старалась не чувствовать себя растроганной тем, что Румпельштильцех счел, что ей необходима нормальная кровать, но у нее не получилось.

* * *

На следующей неделе Клота вернулась в замок на два дня: чтобы показать, как чистить ковры, гобелены и шторы, и как мыть окна — наконец-то! Через неделю Белль решила, что она набралась достаточно опыта, чтобы рискнуть убраться в самой важной комнате замке. Она пыталась открыть шторы в главном зале, краем глаза наблюдая за Румпельштильцхеном, который прял больше золотой пряжи, чем кто-либо мог потратить, когда все пошло не так.

Белль жила в Темном замке чуть больше месяца, но лишь после этого дня и своего падения она начала понимать, что она влипла сильнее, чем  предполагала.

* * *

Еще через две недели Клота пришла, чтобы научить Белль разным мелочам: как чинить одежду, полировать дерево и серебро и виртуозно вытирать пыль. Белль стала чувствовать себя уверенно, убираясь в замке, и это было очень приятно. Что было не очень приятным, так это то, что не успела Клота в этот раз переступить порог кухни и взглянуть на Белль, она уронила свою корзину и, погрозив пальцем, сказала с чувством:

— Нет.

— Я не… —  нахмурившись, начала было Белль, но Клота обвиняюще перебила ее:

— Не надо, девочка, все понятно по твоему лицу, и ты достаточно умна, чтобы сознавать, что происходит. Я знаю, когда у кого-то появилось грязное белье, а твое видно невооружённым взглядом.

Белль покраснела, но была полна решимости научиться полировать серебро, даже если это ее убьет. Что было вполне реальной перспективой, но Белль не собиралась отступать, потому что это была ее работа.

— Как я могу это контролировать, Клота? Это невозможно.

— Я волнуюсь не о твоем самоконтроле. В мире плохих идей, эта — императрица, — сказала Клота, но немного успокоилась и, вытащив из кладовки губку и соду, усадила Белль за стол, на котором теснились сорок канделябров.

Белль взяла единственный золотой из них, который обычно украшал главный зал.

— Может, проблема в том, что ты слишком много с ним общаешься и ни с кем больше не видишься? Тебе нужен выбор.

— Проблема не в этом, — тихо ответила Белль и сосредоточилась на полировке канделябра — такого внимания ему еще никто не уделял и вряд ли когда уделит. — Просто он — это он.

Когда молчание затянулась настолько, что его уже невозможно было игнорировать, Белль подняла голову, оторвавшись от любимого канделябра, и ахнула, потому что Клота стала непохожей на саму себя. Платье на ней было по-прежнему зеленым, но оно превратилось в шелковое и элегантное, соблазнительно облегающее ее пышные формы. Лицо Клоты поражало красотой и приветливостью — редкое сочетание, ее темно-каштановые волосы водопадом струились по спине, а зеленые, зеленее платья, глаза пристально смотрели на Белль.

Сердце Белль пропустило удар, но нет, у нее не возникло желания дотронуться до этой новой, невероятно красивой Клоты и узнать про нее все, что только возможно. Белль не испытывала потребности обнять ее и сказать: «Моя!» так, чтобы весь мир это услышал и принял.

Новая Клота склонила голову, разглядывая Белль, и непослушный локон ее волос упал на ключицу.

— Я никогда еще не стирала ничего твоего. Почему именно Румпельштильцхен?

Белль хотела спросить, что Клота имела в виду, но не стала. Вместо этого она задумалась и честно ответила:

— Не знаю. Никогда в жизни мне не было так интересно и весело общаться с кем-то. Он обращается со мной как с личностью, хотя это не значит, что он всегда поступает со мной правильно и справедливо. Он умеет рассмешить. А еще он меня уважает. По-моему, раньше меня никто так не уважал.

— Это наверняка не все, — сказала Клота, и это прозвучало как предупреждение.

— Все началось с благодарности, — пожала плечами Белль, — а потом мне стало нравиться с ним разговаривать, и чем больше времени мы проводили вместе, тем более интересным он для меня становился. К тому же он симпатичный мужчина.

— Румпельштильцхен не мужчина, он нечисть, — заметила Клота.

— Может, поэтому он мне и нравится, — задумчиво сказала Белль, но на самом деле она была уверена, что это не так.

Поэтому, покачав головой, она поправилась:

— Меня привлекает человек, который скрывается внутри Темного. Это достаточно хороший ответ?

Клота кивнула, и Белль рискнула спросить:

— Что ты имела  в виду, когда говорила про стирку чего-то моего?

— Не только люди способны умирать, — сказала Клота и элегантно встала, шелестя юбкой. — Надежда, мечты, даже любовь — тоже. Если это можно разодрать на куски, причиняя тебе боль, значит, это окажется в моей корзине.

Белль не могла расспросить ее подробнее, это нарушило бы правила, поэтому она лишь осторожно сказала:

— Мне нравится узнавать новое.

— Хорошая девочка, — усмехнулась Клота и, подойдя к своей корзине, взяла оттуда голубое детское одеяльце, порванное и в пятнах крови. — Это — женщины из Ривердейла, ее мечта о детях. Это, — она достала сначала носовой платок с крошечной монограммой, а затем свадебную вуаль, — любовь и надежда на свадьбу.

Она снова усмехнулась и показала Белль вышитые на вуали маленькие желтые цветы, ставшие оранжевыми от пролившейся на них крови.

— Это, между прочим, Гастона. Увы, без любви. А твоего у меня ничего нет, даже надежды на нормальную жизнь подальше отсюда.

— Я никогда не была амбициозной, — отозвалась Белль.

— Это точно, — согласилась Клота и убрала все обратно. Белль изо всех сил постаралась не обращать внимания на влажный чавкающий звук, раздавшийся при этом. — Но ты выжила после целого месяца стирки со мной, честно ответила на три моих вопроса и следовала всем моим правилам, и потому заслужила подарок.

С этими словами она вытащила из корзины невероятной красоты плащ: бежево-зеленый, с узором, похожим на падающие листья. Белль ахнула, но не осмелилась дотронуться до него. Что самое примечательное — на нем не было пятен крови.

— Это еще не умерло, — сказала Клота, аккуратно свернула плащ и положила его на большой деревянный стол. — Это твоя мечта о приключениях и путешествиях, надежда повидать мир. Она достаточно пострадала, чтобы я могла заполучить ее, но эта вещь мне еще не принадлежит. Носи этот плащ, и, быть может, у тебя еще появится шанс воплотить свою мечту в жизнь.

— Спасибо, — ответила Белль, благоговейно разглядывая плащ.

Когда она, наконец, коснулась его, оказалось, что он был соткан из мягкой, но прочной ткани, какой Белль раньше никогда не встречала.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — произнесла она.

— Тогда молчи. Так меньше риска, что я тебя все же убью, — сообщила Клота. — я выполнила свою часть сделки: теперь ты в состоянии убираться самостоятельно, и помоги тебе небеса, если ты снова меня увидишь.

Белль нахмурилась, но согласно кивнула.

— Спасибо за все, чему ты меня научила, — сказала она, надеясь, что сумела вложить в свой тон все, что она испытывала по отношению к Клоте и ее урокам.

— Пусть ничто из твоего не попадет в мою корзину, — сказала на прощание Клота — возможно, это было ее благословение, — и, прихватив свою стирку, ушла.

Белль закончила полировать канделябры, переделала всю намеченную на день работу и отнесла плащ в свою комнату. На ужин она приготовила Румпельштильцхену рагу, которое он съел, сидя, как обычно, в единственном кресле в зале. В этот раз Белль составила ему компанию: устроившись на столе, она рассеяно качала ногами, ела и болтала с Румпельштильцхеном обо всем и ни о чем.

— Кстати, Клота сказала, что ее часть сделки выполнена, — вспомнила Белль. — Еще она подарила мне плащ. Наверное, я буду по ней скучать.

— Ты способна подружиться даже с бушующей гидрой, да? ‒ сказал Румпельштильцхен, и Белль не могла определить, чего больше было в его голосе, раздражения или веселья. — Что ж, все закончилось намного лучше, чем ожидал.

Белль осмотрелась: большой зал, конечно, выглядел намного чище, чем когда она попала сюда в первый раз, но его сложно было назвать идеально убранным.

— Правда?

— Определенно. Я полагал, что после твоего знакомства с Клотой я еще год буду отмывать ковер от твоих останков. Так что да, в итоге все вышло совсем неплохо.

Белль улыбнулась. Ей было совершенно очевидно, что Румпельштильцхен, сам того не желая и не подозревая об этом, только что признался, что она ему нравилась. Ну, во всяком случае, он был рад тому, что она осталась жива.

— Спасибо за то, что нашел мне такую учительницу, — сказала Белль.

— Пожалуйста, — с улыбкой ответил Румпельштильцхен и добавил: — Раз уж богиня стирки одобрила твои хозяйственные навыки, можешь начинать убирать весь замок.

— Не знала, что здесь есть что-то, кроме этого крыла, — нахмурилась Белль.

— Есть, хотя ничего интересного в той части замка нет. Но зато тебе будет, чем заняться. Можешь исследовать там все, что пожелаешь. Я уверен, что где-то в западном крыле есть библиотека, хотя я ее сто лет не видел.

Именно этим — исследованием замка — Белль и занялась, хотя, как ей вскоре стало казаться, найти в замке библиотеку было нереально. Двери не всегда вели туда, куда должны были бы, а коридоры частенько меня свое расположение. Крыло, в котором жили Белль и Румпельштильцхен было, по большей части, неподвижным, но если хорошенько попросить, тот или иной коридор мог помочь изрядно срезать путь и привести к нужной двери гораздо быстрее.

Белль делилась своими открытиями с Румпельштильцхеном, а тот время от времени рассказывал ей, где находится нужная ей комната или вещь. Иногда, хоть и очень редко, он даже ходил вместе с Белль, чтобы объяснить и показать, как использовать тот или иной найденный ей предмет. Судя по всему, он собирал странные вещицы, которые были в массе своей бесполезны, но крайне занимательны. У каждого предмета в замке была своя история, которыми Румпельштильцхен щедро с ней делился. Насколько эти истории были правдой, — другой вопрос.

Белль убиралась. Белль пила чай с Румпельштильцхеном. Белль исследовала замок. Белль ужинала с Румпельштильцхеном. Иногда она присутствовала при заключении сделок Румпельштильцхена с  теми, кто отваживался на приход в его дом. Почти каждый вечер они сидели у большого камина и разговаривали. Румпельштильцхен устраивался все в том же единственном кресле, а Белль ‒ там, где он решал, потому что каждый же вечер он сотворял ей то огромный торн, то крошечную скамейку, то еще что-то и еще ни разу не повторился. У Румпельштильцхена было в запасе нескончаемое количество историй, и, казалось, ему было так же интересно слушать мнение о них Белль, как ей самой — его рассказы. Иногда он пропадал на какое-то время, и Белль изо всех сил старалась притвориться, что ни капельки по нему не скучает.

Когда Румпельштильцхен в очередной раз покинул замок ради очередных своих таинственных дел, одна из дверей привела Белль в пыльную комнату, где она нашла детскую одежду…

* * *

Все создания покорны своей сущности. Огры убивают. Служанки убираются. Ночные прачки заботятся об одежде умерших и убивают всех, кто им мешает. Темные маги-трикстеры не умеют любить. Белль знала это, верила в это и приняла это.

Вот только странная темноволосая женщина, встретившаяся ей на лесной дороге, сказала, что на самом деле Румпельштильцхен не Темный, не нечисть. Он проклят, и тот, в кого Белль влюбилась, глубоко внутри на самом деле обычный человек. Поэтому Белль сняла свой плащ мечтаний о приключениях и попыталась выманить мужчину наружу, скрывавшегося внутри Темного.

Ничто не способно так быстро и легко разорвать в клочья мечты и надежды, как отказ поверить в них.

Белль покинула Румпельштильцхена с пустыми руками, унося с собой лишь пустое сердце и выщербленную чашку. Ей было интересно, что именно Клота добавила при этом в свою корзинку.

* * *

Белль очень, очень долго злилась. Затем пришла горечь. А затем она начала так отчаянно скучать по Румпельштильцхену, что у нее было такое чувство, будто бы кто-то вонзил ей в грудь ржавый нож, и теперь ее лихорадит от начавшегося заражения крови.

На маленький пруд Белль наткнулась в одно полнолуние. Едва она приблизилась к нему, ей показалось, что краем глаза она заметила, как сбоку промелькнуло что-то темно-зеленое и светлое. Она повернулась, но увидела лишь лес и лунный свет. Однако когда Белль снова перевела взгляд на пруд, то обнаружила на темном берегу, у самой воды, два ярких пятна.

Одно оказалось большой шалью, сотканной из золотых нитей, которые, как Белль сильно подозревала, ни один человек на свете не мог спрясть. Они были легче, чем паучий шелк, и такими же невероятно крепкими. Нити были сплетены сложным и изящным рисунком, при виде которого Белль почему-то сразу же подумала о розах. Второе пятно было маленьким носовым платком, бледно-розовым и тонким. Он был сплошь заткан красивой вышивкой, и у Белль было ощущение, что она держит что-то ценное и хрупкое, а не просто красивый носовой платок.

Ни на одной из вещей не было ни следа крови. Осознав это, Белль, покинутая и находящаяся в опасности, как и эти шаль с платком, широко улыбнулась.

 

 


End file.
